


On The Same Team Again [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Avengers Vol. 7 (2017), Civil War II (Marvel), Fanart, Fix-It, Flowers, Fluff, Ignoring Hydra Cap, M/M, say no to HYDRA cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: There are no words to express how happy they are to be getting along again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	On The Same Team Again [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “Avengers V.7” [S2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  
> I don't know much about Avengers Vol. 7... but I did a quick google and found that Hydra Cap and Civil War II are maybe in that time area. I'm just gonna ignore Hydra Cap.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
